1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image projection apparatus is known in which an image generation unit generates an image based on image data received from a personal computer (PC) or a digital camera using light emitted by a light source, and the generated image is passed through an optical system including a plurality of lenses to project an image on a screen.
Various methods are proposed for adjusting the projection position, etc., of images in image projection apparatus described above. For example, there is known a position adjustment mechanism, which is externally attached to the image projection apparatus, for adjusting the height and the tilt, etc., of image projection positions (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Furthermore, there is known an image projection apparatus that uses an image rotating optical element to rotate a projection image around an optical axis (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-188555
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-122485